GAME OF THRONES Ris of House Meravyne
by jman007
Summary: The Targaryen Dynasty is over and now a new power rises in its place to rule the world…Enter House Meravyne…the age of the Elfen has begun
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

Rise of House Meravyne

Chosen To Rule

Chapters

1\. Victor Meravyne

Part 1. Mysterious Baby

Part 2. Awakening

2\. To Walk Alone

3\. Vienna Meravyne

4\. Rise to Power

Part 1. Banking

Part 2. Power Move

5\. Last of the Targaryens

6\. Of Beauties and Beasts

7\. King Robert Baratheon

Part 1. Hand of the King

Part 2. The Tourney

Part 3. Marriage Proposal

8\. Hear Me Roar

Part 1. Tywin's Wrath

Part 2. Tyrion Lannister

9\. Conquest of the East

10\. United We Stand Divided We Fall

11\. War of the Five Kings

12\. Fire and Blood

13\. Talisa

14\. King of the East

15\. One Million

Part 1. Dragonstone

Part 2. Lord Gendry Baratheon

16\. The Iron Throne

17\. Lord Tyrion Lannister

18\. Scourging of the Eyrie

19\. Harrenhall

20\. Face to Face

21\. Conquest of the North

22\. Jon Stark

Part 1. The Wildling Army

Part 2. The Dragon Emperor

23\. The White Walkers

24\. King Arathor Meravyne

Chapter 1. Mysterious Baby

A Red three headed Dragon on a black background, the sigil of the Targaryen Dynasty. Once a noble family of the vast Valyrian Freehold, an empire spanning most of the eastern continent, the Targaryens were given control of the island of Dragonstone in the Narrow Sea some centuries ago. Then a great catastrophe befell the Empire, the Doom of Volaria. The Doom as it is often referred to as laid waste to the Valyrian capital, its people, and the surrounding lands. The string of volcanoes near Valyria known as the Fourteen Fires exploded in a massive eruption, consuming the city of Valyria in ash and flame, and the entire region was wracked by corresponding earthquakes. The Valyrian Peninsula itself was shattered and the ocean came sweeping in, becoming the area now known as the Smoking Sea - which no sailor dares cross and which is said to be haunted by demons.

After the Doom all that was left was Aegon I Targaryen and his sister wives along with their three Dragons. Aegon fled to Dragonstone with his wives, Dragons, and faithful followers. A few years later Aegon launched an invasion of Westeros. The lands of the Reach fell first thanks to mainly to Harlen Tyrell who voluntarily surrendered Highgarden to Aegon Targaryen. Aegon rewarded Harlen by making him Lord of Highgarden and Lord Paramount of the Reach - ahead of other Houses from the Reach which were actually more closely related to House Gardener.

It was during this time that Orys Baratheon a general fighting for Aegon conquered the Storm Lands. Aegon named him lord of the Storm Lands and turned his attention on the West. As Loren Lannister fought beside House Gardener against the Targaryens. He survived the battle known as the Field of Fire. When the Targaryens came he surrendered and was fed to Aegon's Dragon Baelarion the Dread. His son Tommen Lannister was made Warden of the West.

Harrenhall fell next as stone melted from the fire unleashed by the three Dragons. When the three Dragon Riders flew over the Vale of Arryn King Michael Arryn surrendered. An army was sent into the Riverlands and after months of war House Tully surrendered. King Torrhen Stark of the North surrendered his kingdom and all his lands bending the knee when he beheld the Dragons of Aegon the Conqueror. The Iron Born surrendered after Aegon scorched the Island of Nythere and all the inhabitants. There was one Kingdom the Targaryens could not force into submission House Martell.

King Daeron II the Good managed to finally unite Dorne with the Iron Throne - not through conquest, but by voluntary marriage-alliance on equal terms. Daeron II married the sister of the Prince of Dorne, and the Prince of Dorne married Daeron II's sister. This special, semi-autonomous status allowed Dorne to retain several special privileges, such as the Martells continuing to style themselves as "Prince" or "Princess" instead of "Lord Paramount" and continuing their practice of gender-blind primogeniture. This union did cause several political tensions at the royal court between Daeron II's pro-Martell faction and anti-Martell lords from the Reach, the Stormlands, and the Dornish Marches, eventually leading to the Blackfyre Rebellion.

When his conquests were over Aegon built the Red Keep and the city of King's Landing around it. The Targaryens would rule Westeros for the next 1,000 years. During this time foolish men hunted Dragons to extinction. And magic in the world began to decline. The power of the Targaryens began to decline as well.

House Derwood

740 years have passed since Aegon I, Jaeryn Targaryen sits on the Iron Throne. A tyrant of a king easily angered and obsessed with restoring Dragons to the world. He secretly holds Blood and Fire sacrifices beneath the red keep in an attempt to bring back the Dragons. Married to his cousin Avelyn Targaryen they have six children together.

House Derwood is a minor House in the crown lands loyal to the Targaryens and an ally to House Thorne. A baby cries out and the gate guard of castle Last Stone finds an infant baby in a basket. Lady Anice Derwood nee' Thorne immediately falls in love with the baby and convinces her husband to allow her to keep the boy.

"And what shall we name him?" Lord Branon Derwood asks in disgust as the boy has pointed ears.

"I…I don't know…" She replies, he rolls his eyes. "…But I do know this…We must keep this child…"

They have Maester Tomyse examine the child for diseases. "My lady take a look at this!" She rushes to his side and he shows her a birthmark in the shape of a Dragon.

After a sleepless night Anice names the boy Victor. The days become weeks and the weeks months. The months become years, Victor is of quick mind and reflexes to the point of being unnatural. His hair is silver colored and many consider the child a Targaryen bastard. But Targaryens have platinum blonde hair. Victor is also strong and a favorite of the young ladies living at Derwood.

Janice Derwood is in love with the young man, but her father discourages them both. Most of the male children stay away from Victor because of his unnatural reflexes and strength. "How did you get up there?" Janice asks. Victor is twelve years of age and Janice is 11.

Victor is walking on the side of the castle on the ledge barefoot. He leaps down to Janice fifty feet. "How do you think I got up there I climbed…" he grabs her arm and runs at an inhuman speed away from the castle towards a beach cove. The two return is several hours after sunset.

"Do you know what time it is?" Branon yells in the main hall of Last Stone.

"Father!"

"Silence girl!"

"We were just out for a walk…"

"That is it! Your name day is on the morrow and after that I intend to take you before the King…Maybe he can figure out what you are…"

An inhuman growl emanates from Victor before he storms off. While the castle is asleep Victor sneaks out of his room through the window to Janice's room. "Victor!" She says in alarm pulling the covers close.

"Shush!" he looks at the door listening for footsteps, "I want to run away will you come with me?"

"I…I…I don't know!"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do…"

"Then come with me!"

She shakes her head, "I cannot leave my family…besides where will we go?"

He takes a few steps back, "You must choose…Them or me!" She cries dropping her head into her pillow and all Victor can do is look at her in disgust. He leaves the room and returns to his room, where he has a vision. In his mind's eye Victor sees a wolf taken by a red three headed Dragon. Then he sees the Stag, the Wolf, and the White Falcon make war on the three headed white Dragon. He grunts in pain and grabs his arm where his birthmark is something moves beneath the skin. The next day Victor ignores Janice and distances himself from her. His adopted family celebrates his name day but he is sullen and goes to his room early.

"I told you he is ungrateful!" Branon says to his wife in their bedroom.

"You have always been cold to the boy…"

"And justly so…We should have sent him to the Citadel or East…"

As they talk their words echo in Victor's mind. He tosses and turns as his skin burns and his heart races. His eyes pop open and they are yellow and Dragon like. He growls in pain arching his back as spikes rip through his shirt. Scales grow over his skin as his neck and body elongates. His arms grow membrane like tissue. He sprouts a tail as the bed smashes. The guard at his door bursts into the room and freezes in pure shock as a silver Dragon towers over him.

"By the gods!"

The guard cries out in terror as he is roasted alive in Dragon flames. The castle is awakened and several people rush to Victor's room as a loud crash shakes the castle. "What in the seven hells did this?" Branon says.

"My lord look!" Maester Tomyse says pointing as a serpent like creature flies out and up. The Dragon climbs high into the sky with Derwood's words echoing in its head. Images of Janice's rejection flash before its eyes. Then Victor as the Dragon unable to contain himself. Dives on the castle opening its mouth.

Part 2. Awakening

The Red Keep

It is midnight and not everyone is sleeping. King Jaeryn walks through the garden with his guard. The moon casting its pale light over the garden. Jaeryn is deep in thought on all his failed sacrifices to wake the Dragon. Then he hears a roar in the sky and gasps as a huge silver Dragon flies over the city. "Do you see look! The Dragons have returned…" He says to his guards pointing.

The next day Jaeryn summons the small council. "Are you sure my lord?" Nigel Tyrell a bastard legitimized by the King and made Hand of the King.

"We all saw the Dragon…" Lord Commander Dylan Tully said speaking up.

"I want a reward posted throughout all the realm…Any man who captures the Dragon alive may marry my daughter…"

"What if someone tries to kill the Dragon your grace?" Kail Foster the Master of Coin asks.

"Death will await any man who kills the Dragon and his family will be stripped of their lands and titles…" Ravens left the Red Keep and that same day Ravens arrived from all over the southeast and the crown-lands claiming to have spotted the Dragon.

Dorne

The sea water washes over Victor's naked body, he slowly moves and gets to all fours. Images flash through his mind of fire and screams. Death and destruction then he raises his head up and screams. Then he falls back to his hands as several men on horses ride toward him. "I am telling you I saw it land around here…" A man said.

"You boy! Did you see a Dragon?"

The area around Victor is torn up, with huge claw prints mixed with human ones. "Where am I!"

The captain urged his horse forward, "We are asking the questions boy. Who are you?"

"Sir look!"

The Captain looks at the guard then at the boy. His eyes stretch as he finally notices the Dragon prints in the sand. He frowns at the boy, "Did you do this?" The question was ignored. He taps him with his spear. "I asked you a question boy…"

"Please leave me alone…" Victor replies allowing his head to fall to the sand.

"Take him!"

Sunspear

They place Victor on a horse and ride towards Sunspear. Prince Hyrim Martell rules Dorne and is listening to a letter from the King in regards to a Dragon. "I Jaeryn Targaryen First of his name King of the Andels and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm…To all my loyal subjects…I your King saw a Dragon whilst I was walking in the garden…Any man or woman noble or low born bastard or true born who captures this Dragon and brings it to me alive will be granted a marriage to a member of the family royal…Let it also be known that any man who kills this Dragon will in turn be executed and his family's wealth and lands confiscated…" Maester Rudius says reading to the Prince.

"Sounds like non-sense…" Everyone in court laughs as Captain Lamond enters with his men and a pointy eared boy.

"What is this?" Prince Hyrim asks as Captain Lamond approaches the throne and whispers into his ear.

Hyrim looks at him, "Are you sure?" Lamond nods. "Leave us!" Everyone but Lamond, his guards, and the Maester leave. Hyrim walks up to the mysterious lad and shows him his ears. "Who are you boy?"

"Speak up!" Lamond demands.

"My name is Victor!"

Hyrim stands up, "Sir Lamond says he and his men found you on the beach where the Dragon landed…"

Victor looks at Prince Hyrim, " **I am the Dragon they saw…** " His voice changing pitch to a deeper unearthly sound. His eyes become lizard like and yellow as he growls. The men back away drawing their swords.

"What are you?"

"I am not sure of that myself…" Victor replies with his voice returning normal.

"Where do you come from?" He tells them of his adopted family and how he lost control. "Maester Rudius have this boy taken and cleaned up…"

Rudius frowns disapprovingly, "My Prince perhaps that is not wise…Perhaps we should turn him over to the King…"

Hyrim looks at the Maester and he bows. They have the servants bathe Victor. Then they dress and feed him. "You clean up nicely…"

"Thank you I shall not forget your kindness…" Victor stays with Prince Hiram for a week, but his rage and anger are always with him. He can feel the Dragon within clawing to get out. So on the first day of the third week he meets with the Prince and informs him of his desire to leave. "I need to go somewhere where I can learn to control whatever this is that I am inflicted with…"

A few days later Hiram summons Victor, "A merchant ship is waiting at the docks I have paid them handsomely to deliver you to Braavos…I hope you find the answers you seek…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. To Walk Alone

 **"** **CHOSEN TO RULE!"** ** _These words echo in Victor's mind as he sleeps. His dreams are filled with great armies and again he sees the Stag, the Wolf, and the White Falcon fighting the red three headed Dragon. Fire rages everywhere…Then the Stag emerges with a crown…_**

Victor awakens from his sleep and sits up. He looks around the cabin and places the scarf on his head to hide his silver long hair. Then he wraps a band around his ears to hide the points. When he emerges from his cabin he is joined by the two sell swords Hiram hired to protect him. "How long before we reach Braavos…" Victor asks the captain.

"Many more weeks of sailing…This may be the narrow sea, but it is still the sea…"

Victor leaves the captain and makes his way main mast and sits. Victor's education included reading, counting, and writing. While in Dorne the Prince increased his education with politics and history. He even gave him a book on the major and minor houses of Essos. "House Stark…" He gasps because it is the wolf from his dreams. Yesterday he read about the Baratheons and their Stag which is the sigil of House Baratheon. Most of the day Victor spent staring at the sea as the ship traveled. He would speak with the crew, but for the most he keeps to himself.

 **"** **CHOSEN TO RULE!"** **_Once again the words echo in his mind. He dreams again only this time he sees the Crowned Stag with a lioness that turns into a Stag. The Stag gives birth but three children are lions. The Crowned Stag looks upon the lion cubs but doesn't seem to realize that his doe has given birth to lion cubs…_**

 ****Victor is forced from his sleep by four large ship mates. "What are you doing?" He asks. He tries to fight back but is weak for some reason. When they drag him out of the cabin the two sell swords are dead. They take him before the captain who removes his scarf and headband.

"Son of bitch! You are a freak!"

"Let me go!"

"We are sailing back to Westeros and taking you to the King Freak Show…"

"You are **pissing me off!"** His voice changes and his eyes go yellow and lizard like. He growls and throws the men holding him off.

"What the fuck?" The Captain says as a tail sprouts from his lower back above his butt. Spikes rip holes into his shirt as his body and neck elongates. "Kill that freak!"

A roar awakens the entire ship and the captain's cabin explodes as a Dragon rises into the air circles around and dives into the water. There is a huge thump as the crew rush the deck. The Dragon smashes through the ship and flies into the air. The ship is now in two large pieces as it sinks into the sea slowly. The men cry out in horror as the Dragon dives onto the ship again and spews fire onto the survivors.

The Dragon rises into the air roars and flies off towards the east. After hours of flying the Dragon dives into the water chasing fish. There is a fishing vessel nearby and when they pull up the nets a naked man is caught in the nets. "Thank you!" Victor says as the Captain offers him a warm cup of tea.

"What happened?"

"My ship was attacked by pirates…I am the only survivor…"

"Pirates! Where was your ship headed?"

"Braavos!"

"Lucky for you we are headed in that direction…" They give him clothes and food. As the captain sits at the table he stares at Victor, "You mind me asking sir…How did your ears get like that?"

Victor feels his right ear, "I was born like this…"

"Are you a Targaryen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Only they have hair that color…"

"Targaryen hair is platinum blonde…My hair is silver…"

"Oh well if you're not related to them you must be related to one of the gods…A demi-god…"

"If I am I wish they speak up and tell me what I am supposed to do…"

Braavos

The Free City of Braavos, located on the continent of Essos. It lies east of Westeros, across the Narrow Sea. It is the northern-most, the richest, and arguably the most powerful of the Free Cities. The city spans hundreds of tiny islands connected by small stone bridges. As well as the city itself, the rulers of Braavos also control the surrounding lagoon and a strip of the coastline southwards towards Pentos. A giant statue of the Titan of Braavos guards the harbor entrance to the city. The people of Braavos are known as Braavosi. Braavos also features the Iron Bank the largest and most powerful bank in the world. And the infamous House of Black and White the home of the revered Faceless Men.

Victor stands on the dock and breathes a deep sigh. He starts walking through the city looking for work. All he gets is haggled by merchants and given the run around. When he is threatened by some street thugs he beats them mercilessly without changing into a Dragon which takes all his will power.

When Victor destroyed the merchant ship it was the second time he transformed. During his rampage he realized that he had more control of his beast form. His thoughts as a Dragon were clear enough to know that he could not leave any survivors of that ship. Also he found it was easier to turn back and the transformation hurt less than it did the first time.

Victor leaves the city and wonders into the wild. Eventually he finds a cave and meditates for hours. The hours become days and when he opens his eyes he is hungry. He leaves the cave after removing his clothes. He takes a deep breath and transforms into the Dragon. He flies off heading deeper into the wild. From the air his Dragons eyes spot seal and dive on them. He catches two in his claws and returns to his cave.

When Victor lands he becomes a man again. With no knife he skins the seals with a nail he turned into a claw. He stares at the raw meat, **"BURN!"** He smiles as the seals burst into fire. He eats a huge portion and saves the rest for later. The next day Victor meditates for an entire week and starts practicing his transformations more often. He also learns to channel his power through his human like form.

After a year in the wild and better control of his power Victor decides to return to the city. He gets work on a fishing boat. After three years Victor travels by boat to the city of Pentos. He pays a scholar to teach him languages and writing. He also studies the arts and poetry. During his private time Victor meditates and every time he does, Victor gets a better understanding of his power and the world in general.

After six years of study Victor travels to the city of Myr where he lives for seven years. Victor travels throughout slaver's bay gathering riches, learning sword techniques, and poisons. When he reaches the city of Qohor Victor stays for twenty years. It was when he reached the age of forty he realized that he was immortal as his body stopped aging. His face unscarred by time as he did not grow facial or body hair.

Most of the time Victor hid his pointed ears, but eventually he realized they were apart of him and stopped the practice. While in Qohor Victor learned how to make Volyrian steel through meditation and study with the blacksmiths of Qohor. It took him a month but Victor made a Volyrian steel sword he named Dragon Fury. After forging his sword Victor lived among the Dothraki for fifteen years. Victor returns to Braavos and studies with the Faceless Men learning their arts and secrets, he even carried out a few assassinations for them. When Victor reached his one hundredth and twentieth name day he returned to Westeros.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Vienna Meravyne

Victor stands in the ruins of Last Stone castle. He is six and half feet tall with silver hair that flows to the middle of his back. Built like a runner with his dark eyebrows arched over his piercing blue eyes. "Forgive me!" He whispers remembering his first love.

(" _Come to me!")_ He hears a voice in his mind says.

(" _Who are you? Where are you?")_ He asks casting his mind out, but there is no response.

Victor goes the Citadel to study the arts of the Maesters. He eventually rises up the ranks to sit on the High council of Archmaesters. He leaves the order after ten years traveling from place to place under the guise of the White Knight. During his travels Victor visits as many of the major and minor houses of the land. Before long he stands on the wall looking out over the vast horizon. He joins the Night Watch for ten years then decides to leave and travel further North.

Victor is over Castle Black as during this time the Castle is not occupied. He sits down and closes his eyes. (" _Come to me!")_ The voice says again. Victor jumps up and stares his inhuman eyesight spots a weir-tree many miles away. He removes his armor and sword and buries it on the wall. Then he leaps off the wall and as he is falling transforms into a large silver Dragon. He opens his wings and pulls up flying north. When he lands, Victor returns to his human like form. He immediately finds a young girl.

"Are you a child of the forest?"

"I am…Eldren Fire Heart the first of his kind…Come with me…"

Victor follows her without question into a cave. There is a man fused into the roots of the weir-tree. "Who are you?"

The old man smiles, "You already know the answer to that question…Ask the one you think you know but don't."

Victor stares at him for a few minutes, "Who am I?"

"You are the first of many…Those who follow in your bloodline can guide man or destroy it…or do as the Targaryens have done and squander their power…But if I were to classify you as I would a human then I would call you Elfen…"

"My parents!"

"Your mother was a Targaryen…A woman by the name of Imylia…She was so beautiful her own father wanted her for himself…The day before her sixteenth name day she conceived you. Believing it was a dream, but she was told to flee the castle…She ran away and hid for many months…She gave birth to you and left you on the doorsteps of Last Stone…Eventually her father's guards caught up with her and when they discovered she was no longer a virgin she was raped and executed…Your father…is not of this world…"

Victor turns away from the old man, "My father name him!"

"You will see him when you extinguish the fire within…"

"The Targaryens still rule…"

He grunts, "You have seen the future as I have…You know what lies ahead…Blood and death…"

" ** _Valar Morghulis!"_** Victor replies.

The old man nods, "Yes all men die…Power is not privilege…It is a responsibility…The strong are meant to help the weak…and who is weaker than man…"

"And what if I fail?"

"You have done well so far…"

"Have I?" He asked in anger, "The Derwoods! Janice!" He says falling to his knees.

"You did not know what you were doing…Since then you have strived to master the power within you…" Victor remains on his knees. "Why did you come North?"

"You called me." Victor responded looking towards the old man.

"What you seek is among the Wildlings…"

Victor stays with the old man for a year then he leaves wondering the North living among the Free Folk as they liked to be called.

Ice River Clan

The people of the Ice River Clan have it the hardest of the free folk beyond the wall. Or Wildlings as the men of the Night's Watch and nobles call them. Another winter had just finished and the cannibalistic Finn Clan or the even the Giants would start attacking. Though the Giants attack all the clans for resources.

Heather is a young woman of ten and seven, her father and mother killed during a Finn raid. She is by the river collecting water to boil when she feels a thump and then another. Her eyes stretch as a Giant is behind her. When he roars she tries to run, but the giant gives chase. He swings a club and Heather is knocked off her feet by the force of the club. The Giant stands over her to finish her off when he grunts and a man with pointy ears lands beside her. Blood runs down the giant's neck and his head hits the ground, then his body.

"I think you will be fine milady…" As he runs off she stands watching his inhuman speed dumbfounded.

One of the giants attacking bursts into fire. Another gets his leg cut off by Victor who runs past him and leaps into the air. He flips and lands stabbing his sword Dragon Fury into the last giant's head. His eyes roll and he hits the ground.

"Momma!" A boy screams running towards his mother.

"Who are you stranger?" A man asks.

"Victor! Call me Victor!"

"I have never seen anyone move that fast before or take on three giants single handedly…"

"Don't kill him!" Victor yells walking over to the giant still alive. Several men had spears ready to kill him.

"Why?" A man with an axe asks.

"Because I want to send a message to the Giants…" Victor grabs the giant's right foot and drags him through the snow. Some of the people follow him all the way to the Giant's caves. The whole time the Giant Victor drags screams. Two Giants walk out of the caves a male and a female. "Leave these people alone and find resources elsewhere or the whole lot of you will die like his companions."

"I could crush you little man in one blow…" Victor focuses on his right arm and it bursts into fire. "You have been warned…" Victor says after the Giant puts out the fire.

That night the village celebrates and asks Victor all types of questions. "You're not a crow…" The Elder of the village says.

"Actually I served with the Night's Watch for many years…"

"So you are a deserter?" Heather asks.

"No! I left because I learned all I needed to know from them…"

"Won't they come looking for you?" Another woman asks.

"They can try if they like…"

Three days later Heather exits her hut and finds Victor waiting with a deer strapped over his shoulder. "Don't'cha have somethen else better ta do then harass me?"

He smiles, "Nope! Love makes you do crazy things…"

"Love is it?"

"Aye love…women drive men to utter insanity…Only the taste of your lips will cure me…"

She blushes, "That's pretty…where you learn to talk like that?"

He smiles, "Reading!"

She grunts and starts walking, "I can't read!"

"I can' teach you…"

She stops and looks at him, "Why? You don't even know me."

"You like swimming in cold water in the nude…" She gasps, "You like walking through the old woods…You wonder what lies beyond the wall…You have heard of the sea, but you have only seen it in your dreams…You're a Warg, but there are no other wargs in your village so you feel alone…You have rejected every man who comes calling because you will only give yourself to a man who will treat you like a person and not like a bed warmer or baby maker…"

"Wow! You a fortune teller…A wizard!"

He smiles, "My memories are long and I have learned to read people…"

Slowly Heather falls in love with Victor. When the Finn clan attacks he leads the men in a decisive victory against the Finns. The days fly by and Victor spends everyone with Heather. "I want to show you something…" He takes her away from the village deep into the wilds. "I love you Heather Vynn."

"And I love you…"

"You ask me why hair is silver colored…You ask me why my ears are pointed…I shall tell you…I will show you…But first if I asked you will you leave with me?"

"Leave and go where?"

"Across the sea…I want you to be the mother of my children…The mother of my race…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you come with me yes or no…" He asks anxiously. Victor smiles as Heather says yes to him. Then she takes a few steps back ready to run as he unrobes. "I am not human…I was born Elfen…" Her mouth parts as Victor starts to growl and a pair of horns sprout on his head. A tail drops down between his legs. His neck and body stretch as scales cover his skin and wings grow beneath his arms. A silver Dragon towers over and sniffs her.

("Do not be afraid…") He says to her mind as she falls to her knees. ("…If you run it will break my heart and I will leave and never return.")

"Ar…ar…are you a god?"

He snorts, ("No! But I was fathered by one…My mother was a Targaryen…I came to your people looking for a Queen and the mother of my children…") The Dragon starts to convulse as it's body returns to normal. "Will you come with me?"

"Our children…What will they be?"

He smiles, "Immortal like me…They will be Elfen…Stronger and faster than any man…They will be able to become creatures of legend…"

"While I grow old and die…"

He takes a step toward her, "It is within my power to make you immortal…Untouched by time…"

"How old are you?"

"I am one hundred and forty-nine years of age."

"Why me?"

"I love you and the old blood runs through your veins…"

She takes a step towards him, "I will be your Queen…"

Victor leaves the Ice River Clan village and takes Heather by boat to Braavos. As they travel he teaches her to read, write, count, and act like a lady born of nobility. He also changes her name to Vienne. When they arrive in Braavos Victor buys a mansion and lives a secluded life with Vienne. After two more years she is well educated and ready to be a Queen.

"This will hurt…" He says to Vienne.

She nods, "I'm ready…"

Victor takes a cup and uses a Valyrian dagger cutting his skin. He drops the blood into the goblet and pours wine into it. "Drink!" When she does Vienne drops the goblet and falls to her knees. Her eyes go white as if in a Warging state. All the people in the city stop and raise their heads with white eyes. " ** _I am in pain…"_** She says with the voice of every person in the city on her voice.

"I am here my love…"

Vienne sees two Dragons, a unicorn, a Cracken, a Phoenix, a Gryphon, and great Dire Wolf. Then she sees an army of the undead marching on the wall. When Vienne awakens her hair is longer, her skin perfect. She doesn't have pointy ears like Victor, but her senses are just as sharp as his. A month later they marry. The largest event in Braavos as nobles are invited. The wedding party lasts three days then Victor beds his wife. Over the next nine years she has eight children for Victor. House Meravyne is formed, its sigil a black Dragon on a red background with glyphs in a ring around the Dragon. Their words:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Rise to Power

Part 1. Banking

Victor uses his wealth and influence to buy his way into the Iron Bank as a lowly clerk. The influence came when he healed a nobleman's daughter of Greyscale. Out of gratitude Victor is given a clerk's position. When his eldest son Trystan asks why he takes such a lowly position he replies that sometimes a pawn can become a Queen, bishop, Knight, or rook. As a clerk Victor can manipulate the records and gain power over key individuals.

His power comes from the sale of Valyrian steel as he and his family is one of the only ones capable of creating the famous steel. Great Houses and Nobles from all over the world spend huge sums of gold buying Valyrian steel.

After three years Victor is promoted to accounts management. He secures the position through blackmail and bribes. On his way to the top he frames several people in the way of his progress. Anyone who keeps his policies from going forward is eliminated by the Faceless Men.

An agent of his enters the bank to make a purchase on the behalf of several investors. Dummy men set up by Victor for the purpose of buying the world's largest ship builders. He moves around several accounts so that he can buy the ship yard. Now he can build a fleet of ships. The first step towards his global conquest.

Eventually Victor is made junior lord executive of financing. "May I help you?"

"My name is Victor Meravyne a Junior Lord Executive at the Iron Bank…I wish to report impropriety on a council member.

A small guard is sent to the Iron Bank to arrest the members of the High Council. And then a trail is held. Many customers who hold accounts with the Iron Bank threaten to pull their accounts and that is when Victor swoops in and convinces them not to. For his quick think the Union of Free city Bankers vote Victor as Proprietary Lord of the Iron Bank. Victor withdraws the Iron Bank from the Union of Banks. Then he hires the Faceless Men to assassinate one of the bank's largest account holders. He is named as beneficiary of the account holders will. With the Iron Bank in his pocket Victor Meravyn is now the richest man in the world.

He begins buying the loyalty of the Captains of the City Guard. Then he has his son Trystan train them into an army bearing the Meravyne sigil. He also sends his son Nicholas to buy two generations of Unsullied soldiers. After six months Victor has an army 50,000 strong.

Victor sits at dinner with his family eating and talking. Having trained with the Faceless Men Victor can see through their disguises. He grabs the hand of the servant, "Who are you and who hired you…"

"My Lord you are hurting me!" The man says.

"My children! My beloved wife…Let this be a lesson!" Victor stands up and breaks the man's arm then he rips off the false face.

"One of the Faceless men…How dare they!" Vienne declares.

Victor takes a thousand men and his son to attack the House of Black and White. He kicks the doors down and enter shooting arrows from his bow. Dozens of people hit the floor dead. When he runs out of arrows Victor draws his sword and cuts a bloody path through the acolytes of the Faceless Men. They ransack the ancient temple pulling down the statues of the gods. Killing without mercy or compassion. When it is over only 76 of the 1,000 men Victor bought with him are still alive. The rest are dead standing over the last remaining ten elders of the order.

"I am Victor Meravyne! Your King and lord…You now kill for me! Raise hand against me or my family again and I will tear this place down with my bare hands…From now on all contracts must be approved by either myself or my eldest son Prince Arathore…"

Part 2. Power Move

After forcing the Faceless Men to swear fealty Victor sends them to kill certain nobles in the city. Then he unleashes his army taking control of the streets and waterways of Braavos. When it is done he declares himself King of Braavos. His sigil hangs on every tower and gate of Braavos. With Braavos secure and under his domain Victor leads his army by sea to the island city of Lorath.

Lorath is one of the Free Cities located to the east of Westeros. It is located on an island just off the northern coast of Essos, east and slightly south of Braavos. The Shivering Sea lies to its north and an inlet of water known as Lorath Bay lies to the south. Lorath is the least-known of the Free Cities, due to its isolated location and the lack of any notable ports further east.

Despites its isolation the forces of Lorath put up a decent fight. "What is the purpose of taking this worthless city? It has no strategic value…" Arothor asks.

"No it has no strategic value…Its value lies in the conquest itself…In letting the other free cities know…We take what we wish…Our Empire will stretch across the world and be greater than that of the Targaryens…"

"I find leading a battle from behind belittling…"

"A Great King can lead from the front or the rear of the army…"

"Perhaps I shall speed things up Father…" A light flashes across Arathor's eyes and a section of the sea wall explodes in a fiery inferno.

Victor shakes his head, "My son your impatience will be your undoing…"

Thousands of men rush through the gap in the sea wall and into the city. After another six days of bloody fighting the city is taken. Victor outlaws slavery and punishes those who owned slaves. His son Edward is ordered to the city to conduct trials in his father's name. Meanwhile Victor returns to Braavos.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Last of the Targaryens

They called him the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen. Obsessed with becoming a Dragon claiming that if he built a huge enough fire he would gain the power to become a Dragon. Aerys' reign was marked with cruelty, torture, and of course madness. His sister wife Rhaella bore him five children. Aerys' paranoia wasn't unfounded as many of the great houses and the minor ones whispered rebellion as the mad King was not the first mad tyrant to sit on the Iron Throne.

The boiling point came when Prince Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped Lyanna Stark. She was betrothed to Robert Baratheon of Storm's End. Robert summoned his banners and lay siege to the crown lands. When the Mad King killed Rickon and Brandon Stark demanded justice and was burned alive by the King. That is when Eddard Stark became Lord of Winterfell. After Jon Arryn refused to turn over his Ward to the King he and Eddard summoned their banners to war. As Jon Arryn had mentored both Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon who had been childhood friends.

The Rebellion became known as Robert's Rebellion. At first House Lannister supported the Mad King, but as time passed the rebel allies destroyed all armies that apposed them and eventually Tywin Lannister decided to help the rebels. During the sacking of King's Landing most of the Targaryens were killed. Of the mad King's children only Viserys, his mother, and unborn sister survived.

Elia Martell wife of Prince Rhaegar Targayen loved her husband and gave him two children. When the war broke out Aerys kept Elia in the capital to ensure the loyalty of House Martell which was unnecessary. When the Lannisters turned on the Targaryens they sacked the city. It was Gregor Clegane who killed Elia's children and raped her before killing her as well.

During his reign as King Aerys had his Maesters create tons and tons of wild fire now spread throughout the city. When he ordered his men to light the wild fire Jaime Lannister of the King's Guard killed him earning the name Kingslayer. Robert was named King.

On the night Daenerys was born on Dragonstone, a vast storm raged. For this reason she is sometimes called "Daenerys Stormborn". Her mother died soon after she was born, leaving her an orphan. Later she and her brother traveled to Pentos her brother swearing he would reclaim his birthright the Iron Throne. Both Daenarys and Viserys were given refuge by a loyalist named Magister Illyrio Mopatis. When Daenarys came of age Mopatis brokered a marriage contract with Khal Drogo of the Dothraki.

The Dothraki are a race of nomadic horse-mounted warriors in Essos. They inhabit the vast central plains of Essos, known as the Dothraki sea. They are said to be born, fight, and die in the saddle.

Dothraki warriors are commonly referred to as "horselords". They also commonly and half-derisively called "Dothraki screamers", because of their fierce war cries as they charge into battle and raids.

Daenarys stares out at the sea from the balcony of Mopatis' estate. As she waits the servants draw a bath for her. "Dany!" Her elder brother Viserys calls.

Viserys is skinny built like a runner and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne stollen by the Usurper Robert Baratheon. "There you are! I have something for you…" he says carrying a dress.

"Its beautiful!" She says in a sad tone of voice.

"And fit for a Princess…" He looks her over and undresses her. "You still slouch…Stand tall you're a Targaryen…You are royalty…"

"Tell me of mother again…"

He sighs, "She was beautiful like you…And strong…I need you to be strong…Today is the day I regain our heritage…Today is the first day of the rest of our lives…"

He leaves her standing there and Dany turns to look at the steaming pool of water. She gets in, "Milady no its too hot!" The servant says. Dany does not scream or react to the hot water. The servant runs forward and tips her hand in it and yelps. "Aren't you in pain?" She asks. Dany looks at her and shakes her head.

Dany stands beside her brother and Magister Mopatis on the steps that lead to his garden. Soon five riders enter the garden on horseback. "Kahl Drogo…" Mopatis walks forward and greets the Khal in his language of Dothraki.

Viserys leans over to whisper in Dany's ear after grabbing her arm and stopping her from making a mistake. "See his long braid…The Dothraki warriors keep their hair long in a braid. They only cut it in shame when they lose a fight or battle…Khal Drago has never lost."

When Mopatis waves them forward Dany and Viserys approach. Khal Drogo stares at Dany, then he and his men ride away. "Where is going? Did he like her?"

"The ceremony is over my King…And if he had not liked your sister believe me we would know…"

Dany voices her objections to marrying Khal Drogo, but Viserys threatens to wake the Dragon. A week later the wedding ceremony is held in the Dothraki tradition. As they sit feasting and drinking several Dothraki riders have sex with their mates or slaves. A few fights break out that result in death. Then gifts are presented to Khal Drogo and his bride.

A man brings Khal Drogo a box of snakes to which Dany finds odd among the other things given. Then a Westerosi Knight comes forward and addresses Khal Drago in in his langauge, "I am Jorah Mormount Khaleesi…"

"Are you from my native land?"

"House Mormount has always been faithful to House Targaryen…I pledge myself to you…"

He steps to the side and then Magister Mopatis waves for the slaves who present Daenarys with Dragon eggs, "They are Dragon Eggs…My Khaleesi…They have long since petrified, but are they not beautiful…" That is when a man walks up to Mopatis and whispers into his ear. Then he looks at Khal Drogo, _"Great Khal of Khals…Prince Arothar Meravyne of Braavos wishes to address you…"_

Khal Drogo looks at Jhoqo and then back at Mopatis. He nods his approval. A young beautiful man rides up with ten Unsullied guards. They dismount their horses, then Arothar walks forward and bows to Khal Drogo. Arothar is six and half feet tall with long black hair. He wears gold and silver armor with a flowing cloak. A Valyrian steel sword adorns his hip.

Jhogo leans to the side pointing at Arothar's ears laughing, " _Now I have seen everything! A prissy man with pointed ears…I wonder if he has a cock or a woman's cunt…"_ Everyone laughs.

 _"My cock would make your horse jealous!"_ Arathor replies in Dothraki.

Viserys leans over to Mopatis, "I didn't know Braavos had a King…"

Mopatis sighs, "For several hundred years now…Some Braavosi claims he is immortal…"

"What of those ears…"

"I met his father once…They have been threatening Pentos with war…"

The two go quiet as Arothor continues speaking, " _Congratulations on your marriage, but I am afraid I will have to ask you to renounce your claim on the last daughter of House Targaryen…"_ Both Viserys and Mopatis stand up as a few Dothraki draw their swords. Khal Drogo laughs along with his men. " _Do this and I will spare you and all your riders here…Disobey this command and all of you will die today!"_

Dany looks at Jorah Mormont, "What are they saying?" He whispers it in her ear as Khal Drogo stands.

Jhogo raises his hand, _"My Khal…Let me kill the pretty man…"_ Khal Drogo nods.

Jhoqo draws his sword and rushes forward. They all watch as Arothor sticks his hand out and catches the sword by the blade with his bare hand. Then he sticks his right through Jhoqo's chest and out through his back, Mopatis' wife screams and feints. Everyone watches in disbelief as Jhoqo falls to his knees, blood falling from his mouth and nose, his body trembling uncontrollably. Arothor removes his hand with Jhoqo's heart in his chest. He takes a bit of the heart and spits it out. Then he drops the heart and releases Jhoqo's sword hand. As it falls to his side Arothor places his left hand on Jhoqo's shoulder, then his right on his neck. He pulls ripping off the head with a part of the spinal cord still attached.

Arothor looks at the head then he throws it at Khal Drogo's feet, **_"Valar Morghalus!"_** He says in Dothraki.

 _"And so will you…"_

He smiles, _"I am not a man…"_

 _"We shall see…KILL HIM!"_ All the Dothraki swarm forward as Arothor raises his hand. Thousands of arrows fall on the wedding guests killing Dothraki by the hundreds. Then dozens of Unsullied rise up from the water and onto the beach.

Arothor draws his sword and breaks the sword of a Dothraki rushing him. Then he decapitates another as Khal Drogo swings at him. Arothor leans to the side, then back and finally he flips over Khal Drogo and swings his sword cutting off his braid. He kicks him in the back, then he breaks his knee when he hits the sand face first.

An Unsullied rushes Jorah Mormount he steps forward grabbing the spear below the head and breaking it with his sword. He swings across again, but the Unsullied warrior ducks and grabs Jorah. He pulls him down raising his feet and flips Jorah over. He straddles Jorah taking his sword, _"Vao Ro Morghul!"_ Arothor shouts. The Unsullied warrior looks at Jorah and stands pointing the sword in his face.

Arothor leaps over Khal Drogo and several other men and lands in front of Dany. "Apologies! But I cannot allow you to mix your blood with that savage…"

"How dare you!" Viserys yells with Mopatis holding him back.

Arothor ignores him, "Grey Worm!" The Unsullied standing over Jorah pulls away and salutes Arothor.

"My Prince!"

"Take the Princess and her…" He looks at Viserys, "Brother to my ship…"

Grey Worm salutes and signals several men, "And this one?"

Arothor looks at Jorah, "Knight of House Mormont! Do you serve the Usurper or me?"

He looks at Daenarys then at Arothor, "I serve you my Prince…"

Braavos – Fortress of Meravyne

Daenarys stands in the window of her plush living quarters. All of the furniture is trimmed with gold. Things like the candlesticks are made of pure gold. She had not seen her brother since the pointy eared man killed most of the Dothraki at her wedding. The door opens and in walks Arothor, "Princess how do you find your living quarters?"

"Spacious! Extravagant!" She looks at him, "Why have you brought me here? Where is my brother?"

He smiles and walks past her, "I brought you here to earn your trust, your respect, and your love…" He turns to face her, "I wish to court you and finally marry you…Make love to you and make babies…As for your brother…He is here alive and well…"

"Can I see him?"

He sighs, "You can have anything you wish…"

"And what if I wish to leave…"

He raises an eyebrow, "Where would you go?"

"Home!"

"Where is home if I may ask?"

"I remember a small house in Braavos…Then my brother and I moved around from place to place with our servants and a few guards…My brother sold the servants as slaves to buy passage to Pentos where we lived with Magister Mopatis for seven years…"

Arothor takes a seat, "You are a Princess and you wish to live like a popper?"

"I wish many things most of which I will never get…"

"Such as?"

"My mother…She died when I was born…I will never know her or what she was like…They say my father was a madman…You ask if I wish to live as a popper. I was born into simplicity unlike my brother who knew the glories and riches of our family before the Usurper Robert Baratheon…"

"Well said…" Arothor stands up, walks up to Dany and stands behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"I will not hurt you…Close your eyes…" She reluctantly obeys, then Arothor places his hands on the sides of her head. "Now open them…" Dany's eyes are pure white even where the iris should be. A ghostly image of her mother caressing her stomach appears before her. The ghostlike apparition looks at Dany. "You see Princess…in life we rarely get what we wish…Especially those who lack gold, influence, and power…Those who do have power have a responsibility to those who do not…I have the power to help you reach your full potential…You have a responsibility to that power…But what shall you do with it…Be wise! Become a tyrant. Your ancestors squandered their power…You are the last of the true Targaryens…What shall you become?"

Dany awakens from her trance and turns to face Arothor with tears in her eyes. "A Dragon does not cry…" He says wiping the tears from her cheeks. She falls onto Arothor hugging him. After a few minutes he pulls away.

"How did you do that?"

He smiles, "Missandei!"

An ebony skinned woman enters the living room of Dany's living quarters. "My Prince!"

"This is Missandei…" He looks at Missandei, "Missandei…You will serve Princess Daenarys…Make sure she wants for nothing…"

"Yes my Prince…"

"Take the lady to see her brother…"

When they exit Dany's apartment Jorah Mormont is waiting, "Sir Mormont I am assigning you as captain of Daenarys' personal guard…Chose twelve others to serve under you…"

He salutes, "My Prince…"

Arothor looks at Dany, "My father will want to meet you…will you join my family for dinner?"

"Of course…"

Viserys is in good health and is dressed like the Prince he is. He charges Dany with finding out all she can about these pointy eared freaks and even threatens to wake the Dragon. But after what Dany heard Prince Arothor said she does not fear her brother's threats. Both Dany and Viserys are shocked when they arrive for dinner as Arothor has 11 sisters and fifteen brothers. All members of the family have pointed ears like their father, but their hair ranges from colors of pure white to light tan green. Their mother seems normal, but like her children her movements and skin are perfect. Viserys tries to get Victor and Arothor to tell him of Khal Drogo's fate but they remain silent on that subject and many more.

A man enters and whispers into Victor's ear, "My Queen! My children…I have just received word that Pentos has surrendered to us…"

Viserys gasps, "A pity I was hoping they would put up a fight…" Prince Edward says.

"The less blood we shed the better…My son." Queen Vienne says.

"General Naharis! Has there been any movement from the Dothraki?" Prince Justin asks.

Daario Naharis was recruited by Prince Arothor to lead the armies of House Meravyne. He was a Lt. of the Titan's Bastards. "An army 60,000 strong is on the move my Prince…"

Victor takes a sip from his goblet and then looks at Naharis, "Prepare the army to march on Lorath…I will personally deal with the Dothraki…" Then Victor looks to his right, "You had best be on your way to Dorne by sunrise…"

Arothor nods, "May I take Daenarys with me?"

"Of course…it will go a long way to convincing the Dorne to follow us…"

Viserys' head whips back and forth trying to make a meaning of what is being said, "If Dany is going to Dorne I am going as well."

Father and son exchange looks. " _Veo !Ono?nalu' kythese fin daul?"_ ("Why have you brought this buffoon to my table?) Victor asks in a language that neither Dany nor Viserys could understand. Some of the princes and princess at the table laugh.

 _"Be nice!"_ Vienne says to her husband the King.

"! _Kythese ono xa…" (_ Buffoon he is.) Victor replies, _"Xut ano shiese' Danuy any anoth oli fosse…Khavet' ahi haved rucous ne…"_ (But if I treat him poorly, Dany will take offense making it all the harder to court her.)

Victor sighs looking at Viserys, "You may go with my sons and daughters to Dorne…Any treachery on your part will be severely dealt with…"

The next day Dany stands on the royal docks with several members of Victor's family staring at the largest sailing vessel she has ever seen. "Its so huge!" Viserys is standing beside her, dumbfounded.

"Behold the Sea King…" They board the ship and sail away at high tide.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Of Beauties and Beasts

Dorne

The Dornish have always been independent of the seven Kingdoms despite the fact that who ever sat on the iron Throne claims to be ruler of the seven Kingdoms. Technically it should be Lord of the six Kingdoms since the Houses of Dorne don't even pay tribute to the crown, hence their words Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. At present Dorne is ruled by Prince Doran Martell Lord of Sunspear. Doran is proud strong man but he suffers from gout and does not want his subjects to see him in such a state. So the day to day business of House Martell and the Kingdom of Dorne is run by his brother Prince Oberyn Martell. Doran has a son Prince Trystan Martell, but his father feels he has much more to learn.

Prince Oberyn is holding open court with his nephew standing at his right side. His wife paramount is in court along with all his bastards commonly referred to as the Sand-snakes. His wife Jyleia is there with their children. "My prince he raped my daughter and fled to the Stormlands…taken sanctuary with House Caron. I have always been a loyal servant of House Dayne and Martell…"

Oberyn raises his hand, "I swear on the seven that you shall have justice…Even if I must march on castle Nightsong…"

"Thank you my Prince…"

A man dressed in red and gold tunic with a cloak steps forward and bows, "Great Prince of Dorne. I am Vylando Arteese…Herald of Prince Arothor Meravyne…"

Oberyn smiles as a tall beautiful man with perfect skin steps forward. He is wearing silver and gold armor. His pointy ears are fascinating to all in attendance. Beside him on his right a hooded figure stands and on his left a beautiful female with golden hair. She too has pointy ears drawing the attention of every man in the main hall.

"Greetings Prince Oberyn from my father the King of Braavos, Pentos, and Lorath. Lord Proprietor of the Iron Bank…"

"I have heard rumors of a powerful King with pointy ears ruling Braavos…I didn't know Pentos and Lorath had fallen to him as well…Nor did I ever expect to meet his son. What may I do for you…"

"My father wishes an alliance of marriage with House Martell…This is my fiancée Princess Daenarys Targaryen…" A wave of whispers cross the mouths of those in attendance as she removes her hood.

"My sister's in-law…"

Arothor explained how Daenarys became his fiancée. During the voyage Arothor courted Daenarys and they fell in love. "And this is my sister Princess Reia Meravyn…"

Intrigued by her exotic beauty Trystan walks down the steps and up to Reia, "My lady…Forgive me, but you are so beautiful…"

Reia is six and half feet tall, with long golden hair and pointy ears. Her eyebrows are black and she is curvaceous. "And you a very handsome young man…I look forward to getting to know you better…"

"And I you…"

Oberyn stands up, "Before there can a union between our houses I must speak with my brother…"

"Of course…"

"In the meantime enjoy the hospitality…See to their comfort…" Oberyn meets with his brother in private. When Doran hears that Daenarys Targaryen is with Arothor he insists on meeting her and Arothor before agreeing to wedding.

"Daenarys Targaryen…" Doran says kissing her hand. "I had heard rumors that two Targaryens survived…"

"My brother Prince Viserys is on the Sea King…"

"It is my intention to take the Iron Throne…" Arothor says speaking up.

Doran looks at Arothor, "Is that why you want an alliance? To start a war."

"No! My family can take the Iron Throne without your help…Daenarys is your family by blood and marriage…My father only wishes to strengthen that bond of family…Besides your son has taken a liking to my sister…"

"Well said…" Doran looks at Oberyn, "Very well I agree"

"Thank you your grace…" Arothos can tell Doran is sick, but asks anyway, "Are you ill?"

Doran sighs, "I suffer from gout…" Doran is sitting on a couch to keep up appearances.

"May I?"

"May you what?"

Arothor approaches Doran, "I have skill in healing…If you will allow me."

"I have been treated…There is no cure."

Arothor walks up to Doran and places his hand on his chest. His bodyguard moves but Doran signals him not to. A wave of heat passes from Arothor's hand across Doran's body. He starts breathing heavy, "What was that?" Arothor just smiles beckoning Doran to stand. He slowly gets up and smiles. "I…that is…How did you do that?"

Dragonstone

House Baratheon has ruled the stormlands, since the days of Aegon the Conqueror. At present House Baratheon is ruled by Stannis Baratheon, the King's younger brother. He rules the Stormlands from the fortress of Dragonstone. Selyse Baratheon is his wife and they have one daughter Shireen. Selyse had four still born sons before Shireen was born. Shireen Baratheon lives in seclusion as her face is terribly scarred by Greyscale. Greyscale is a dreaded and usually fatal disease that can leave flesh stiff and dead, and the skin cracked and flaking, and stone-like to the touch. Those that manage to survive a bout with the illness will be immune from ever contracting it again, but the flesh damaged by the ravages of the disease will never heal, and they will be scarred for life.

Every morning Sylese would come to wake Shireen for breakfast or Shireen would sleep through the morning. "Shireen its time to get up…" Sylese freezes as the bed is empty. Stannis is sitting at the table in the dining hall waiting for his wife and daughter. "Shireen!" Sylese calls bursting into the hall with two guards.

Stannis looks at her, "What is it?"

"Have you seen Shireen?"

"No!"

"She wasn't in her room…"

Stannis calls out the guards and have them search every inch of the castle. They search secret passages, the stables, the boat house, and the beach all around Dragonstone. They even have a few boats sail around the island fortress. By sunset Shireen is nowhere to be found. Sylese falls into depression losing hope every second. As a baby her daughter was inflicted with Greyscale by a peddlers trick. Before that four still born babies, her family seemed cursed.

"I swear I will find her…" Stannis says trying to offer some type of comfort. Three days later Stannis puts out a notice of reward 10,000 gold coins for his daughter's safe return. Then he sends a letter to his brother.

The Sea King – three days ago

Usually by now Shireen's mother enters her room and forces her from bed. Shireen is awake but rolls over as the sheets are very comfortable. As she inhales her nose is greeted by the smell of salt water. Not unusual sense they live on an island surrounded by water, but the smell is a lot stronger. Shireen closes her eyes and falls back to sleep dreading the sound of her mother's voice. An hour later her eyes pop open and she sits up stretching her eyes.

"This isn't my room…" She says out loud looking around confused. Then she finally notices a curly haired boy with pointy ears about her own age sitting beside the bed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Thanis Meravyne…a Prince of Braavos…"

"FATHER!"

Thanis shakes his head, "No point in yelling we are miles from Dragonstone…"

"You're kidnapping me?"

He hunches his shoulders, "Not me! My brother Arothor brought you in last night and asked me to watch over you…We are to marry when we are old enough yes…"

Shireen frowns, "Why in the seven hells would you want to marry me?"

He smiles, "You are pretty and I am sure you have a good heart."

"My face…" Shireen reaches up to make her point. But when she touches the side of her face she gasps. The horrible scars she received as a child are gone. "My skin is smooth!" She jumps out of the bed and runs to the mirror. Tears fall down her face as she stares at her reflection.

"I think when you are older you will be even prettier than the Queen yes!"

"How is this possible?"

"My brother healed your face. I would have but I lack the power…"

"How did he do it?'

He rolls his eyes, "With magic of course…" Shireen just stares at him. Then Thanis makes a fist and shuts his eyes. His body starts to fade from sight. "Can you see me…" He asks when he is completely invisible.

"No!" She replies feeling out to find him.

A few minutes later he reappears on the other side of the room. "I'm still learning. You should see what my brother Caspien can do…"

"How many brothers do you have?"

"A lot…21 to be precise and then 19 sisters…"

Shireen shakes her head, "Either you are lying or your father has had a lot of wives."

"No we all have the same mother."

Shireen sits down, "Well I want to thank your brother for healing my face."

Thanis takes Shireen to the main deck of the ship to meet his brother. They make pleasant conversation, then Shireen asks to be returned home, Arothor refuses. At dinner Shireen refuses to eat, but after some kind words from Thanis she eats. After Thanis shows Shireen the library on board the Sea King, they become friends as Thanis also loves to read.

High Garden

Highgarden is among the most beautiful castles in the Seven Kingdoms. Situated on a broad, symmetrically shaped hill, the castle includes three concentric tiers of white stone walls, which increase in height and thickness as one travels upwards. Between the outermost and middle walls is Highgarden's famous "briar maze", a labyrinth of beautifully maintained hedges that serves two important purposes; entertainment for the castle's inhabitants and deterrence against enemies (any invaders who manage to penetrate the outer wall would have no easy task finding their way through the elaborate growth of thorns and greenery).

At present the reach is ruled by Mace Tyrell a well-respected man among the people of the reach. He is married to Alerie Tyrell nee' Hightower. They have two children Loras and Margaery Tyrell. Despite his titles the real power in High Garden is the Queen of Thrones Olenna Tyrell nee' Redwyne. She is the widow of Lord Luthor Tyrell and the mother of Mace Tyrell. Olenna was born into House Redwyne, one of the most prominent and powerful vassals of House Tyrell. Olenna is cunning ambitious and has a reputation for out negotiating men of great renown and power.

Her granddaughter Margaery Tyrell is very much like Olenna in many ways. Smart, cunning, and ambitious. Her beauty has often been compared to that of Queen Cersei's. Every morning Margaery would get up before dawn and go riding on her horse White Rose. She would ride until an hour after sunrise and return home for breakfast with her family. She is riding at full speed with ten guards riding close behind.

Two miles from the castle Margaery stops to give her horse an apple slice. As she feeds the horse Margaery spots a white light. Drawn to the light she mounts her horse and rides toward it. As she draws close the light becomes more defined and is not a light but a Unicorn. "A Unicorn." She whispers as the captain rides up.

"Be careful milady…The old tales say they can enchant anyone who looks at them…"

It was too late as Margaery entranced by the pure white animal dismounts her horse and approaches the Unicorn offering it an apple. "I won't hurt you…" The captain signals the men to get ready with their ropes. The Unicorn eats the apple slice then it bends down allowing Margaery to climb onto its back.

"My lady no!"

The Unicorn stands up and rears on its hind legs. Its horn starts glowing and an unseen power erupts from it throwing the captain and his men to their back. Those men still on their horses are thrown off and all the horses gallop off. All the captain can do is watch as the Unicorn rides off at an incredible speed with Margaery on its back.

Margaery yells in excitement as the Unicorn gallops across the countryside at a speed faster than a horse could run. She holds her hands out to the side. When they reach the river the Unicorn jumps the river to the other side, a half a mile wide. When they reach the southern shore they are miles away from High Garden. The Unicorn stands on its hind legs and starts to transform. Now Margaery is straddling the back of a six and half foot tall necked man with pointed ears and white hair.

She gasps at the touch of his flawless skin and jumps off, "Who are you? What are you?" The man turns to face her having an erection. She briefly looks down, hoping he doesn't notice as she blushes. The Question is ignored and when the man turns his back Margaery tries to run, but an unseen power holds her in place.

"You aren't going to run before we are properly introduced are you?"

"I can't move."

"My name is Lear…Prince Lear Meravyne of Braavos…" Lear is wearing a silk tunic with strange glyphs on it. He is six and half feet tall with white hair, black eyebrows, and star white eyes.

"You're a prince? What do you want with me?"

"Your heart, your love, your trust…and when I have earned those things I will marry and make babies…"

Margaery smirks, "And you think by placing a spell on me and kidnapping me you can earn my trust?"

"I didn't kidnap you…You got on my back of your own free will…"

"I…" She pauses thinking about the situation.

"I was just trying to get your attention…I have watched you for a long time Margaery Tyrell…You dream of marrying a prince and becoming a Queen…You want to make a perfect world a better world, but you don't know how to make that happen…" Lear extends his hand, "Come with me and I will show you…"

Reluctantly she takes his hand and they enter the longboat and row out to the largest ship Margaery has ever seen. Once on board Margaery is introduced to Shireen, Sansa, Daenarys, and Daenarys. Back in High Garden the captain and his men search the countryside hopelessly for their missing charge. Eventually the captain and his men are caught up to by Loras Tyrell with a hundred men. Lorass takes them back to High Garden where they are given nightshade to tell the truth.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Olenna Tyrell says.

"They are under the influence of Nightshade my lady." The House Maester replies. "It is impossible to lie…"

The Iron Isles

They are the smallest and among the least-populous of the regions of Westeros, but the naval skills of their population are unmatched and they enjoy great mobility due to their ships. The people of the Iron Islands, the ironborn, have a unique culture centered on maritime raiding and pillaging other peoples. However, they were forced to stop these practices when they were conquered by the Targaryens, or at least, to stop raiding shipping around Westeros itself.

Several years after Robert's Rebellion was completed, Lord Balon Greyjoy rebelled against the Iron Throne, reasoning that most of the lords of Westeros would not support a usurper. He was wrong, and in the Greyjoy Rebellion he was soundly defeated. The ironborn fleets were destroyed and the castle at Pyke stormed. Balon's two eldest sons were both slain and his surviving son, Theon, was taken as ward and hostage by Lord Eddard Stark in return for his good behavior. Left with only his daughter Yara Greyjoy.

He raised Yara like a boy teaching her how to fight and be a leader. Yara is very strong and independent. A skilled fighter proven in battle time and time again. Yara's ship the Widow-maker has taken a merchant ship. The entire crew is killed and the cargo is being transferred to the Widow-Maker. A man in the crow's nest looks out over the water and spots a swell approaching the ship. He picks up his spyglass and gasps.

"SEA SERPENT!" He screams.

"What's that fool yelling about now?" Yara says taking a spy glass from her first mate. She looks out over the water and there is a huge spiked fin with membrane tissue between each spike sticking up out of the water causing a huge swell. "Son of bitch! All hands on deck!" They start hurling javelins and shooting arrows at the approaching monster. "All oars full ahead…Full sails ahead…"

As the Widow-Maker pulls away from the merchant ship the sea creature smashes the merchant in two large chunks and sinks into the depths. "We won't make it!" A man says looking at Yara.

There is a huge thump and the Widow-Maker comes to a stop. "Row harder you lazy whores!" The captain screams.

Tentacles start to rise up all around the ship and crush it. As the ship is dragged under water Yara dives into the ocean. While under water she looks at the sea creature. It has a long neck with fins on the sides of its head. It has four tentacles that split into four smaller tentacles. It has a long tale with four membranes. Its emerald green eyes look at Yara as it drags her ship down.

"Hello! Yara screams when she reaches the surface of the water. Yara hangs onto a floating piece of wood for several hours. Soon she passes out from hunger and thirst.

Yara jumps up screaming and breathing heavy. As her breathing slows she notices her surroundings. She is a plush room on a bed of silk sheets. Her armor is hanging beside the bed with a pair of Valyrian swords. She gets up and gets dressed. As Yara is belting the swords a man with green emerald like eyes and pointy ears enters. "Oh good you are awake…"

Yara draws her new swords. "Who are you?"

"Prince Caspien Meravyne at your service…"

"How did I get here?"

"I found you floating on a piece of wood in the middle of the sea…"

"Did any of my crew survive?"

"I am sorry no…" He looks at her swords, "You lost your sword so I thought I would provide you with new ones…"

Caspien draws his sword and knocks Yara's left sword from her hand. It flies across the room and buries itself in the window frame. They circle each other and Yara attacks. Her sword is blocked at every turn. No matter how inventive Yara is she cannot best Caspien, who remains on the defensive and never counters. Eventually Yara gives up seeing how fruitless her efforts are.

"Am I a prisoner?"

"If you were…I would not have left the swords for you would I?" Yara sheaths her sword and walks across the room for the other. "You are so beautiful…" She pauses and looks at him. "I wanted to put you in a dress, but my sister advised against it…"

"Your sister sounds like a smart woman…"

"A man can hope…Perhaps when we are married…"

Yara shakes her head, "You don't know me!"

"Yara Greyjoy…Of the Iron Isles…Princess in her own right…Father Balon Greyjoy…Mother Alannys…Brothers Rodrick and Maron killed in the Iron Born rebellion…Theon a ward of House Stark…Uncles, Euron and Victarion…You hate dresses and banquets…You like power…and commanding men…No man has ever approached you romantically for fear of your father…"

Yara narrows her eyes, "You a wizard are something?"

He smiles, "No…I will admit I have some magical ability…" he offers his hand to her and takes her on a tour of the ship.

"You said you are a prince who is your father?"

"King Victor Meravyne of Braavos…"

Yara is impressed but hides it. She walks to the side of the ship and stares out over the waters, "I know these waters!"

"You should we are headed for the Iron Isles…"

"And what if that sea serpent attacks us?"

"I won't let anything or anyone harm you…"

As they travel Caspien treats Yara like a Princess, he romances her like a woman in one of those dreamy eyed ballads she read as a little girl. Because of his kindness Yara shows up to dinner wearing a dress. She starts to fall in love with Caspien, but doubt starts to set in the closer they draw to the Pyke.

Castle Pyke

We do sow! The words of House Greyjoy the ruling house of the Iron Isles. Balon Greyjoy the Lord of the Iron Isles is in the main hall going over sea reports from the various houses of the Iron Islands. He is also going over castle finances as raiding has been very slow for the past few years. Usually the Iron Born would raid merchant ships from Essos. But because of the new King of Braavos raiding has been lean.

The doors open and in walks Yara. He pauses to look at her and returns to the records, "You are past overdue…"

"I lost the Widow-Maker and its crew…We were attacked by large sea beast of some kind…" Balon pauses to listen. When Yara finishes he berates her, "You have known me all my life have I ever made up any fanciful tales?"

"You are a woman! Women tend to exaggerate…" He coldly replies. "How come you survived?"

Yara walks to the door and opens it, "You can come in now…" Balon frowns as a tall pointy eared youth enters his hall. He is dressed in elaborate armor of green and gold with strange markings on it. He wears a sword of Valyrian steel. His hair has a green tint to it and his skin is flawless. "Father may I present Prince Caspien of House Meravyne…."

Balon raises his hand silencing her and walks around Caspien, "Meravyne? Where have I heard that name before?"

"My father is King of Braavos, Pentos, and Lorath. Lord Proprietor of the Iron Bank…"

"Impressive titles! I suppose you want a reward for pulling my daughter from the water?"

"The only reward I would take is your blessing to marry her…"

Balon sizes the boy up and looks at Yara, "Do you love him?"

"Yes! With all my heart…"

Balon smirks returning his attention to Caspien, "Leave us I wish to speak with my daughter in private…" Caspien bows and leaves. "You don't really think I would allow you to marry that pointy eared freak?"

"But Father!"

He silences her by raising his hand, "What are our words?"

"We do not sow."

"Aye! We do not sow! If what he says is true then he will make a fine hostage for ransom…"

"Father!"

She says nothing else as Balon gives her a firm stare down. When Caspien returns to the main hall twenty Iron Born men follow him in. "What say you sir to my proposal…"

"No is what I say…My daughter isn't marrying some pointy eared freak."

"Be careful of what you say next sir…"

"Seize him! You will make a great hostage for ransom…" Caspien draws his sword, "Don' be a fool boy you can't fight all of us!"

"Drop the sword…" Hallen Blacktyde commands.

"Don't kill him…I need him alive…" Balon commands. Caspien spins into Hallen slitting his throat. Then he stabs backwards killing another man. Three men rush him at the same time. Caspien leans backwards and slits them all across the neck. "He is just one man!" Balon screams. They all rush him at the same time. Caspien jumps into a flip and lands on the table. He kicks a man in the face breaking his jaw. As another leaps up onto the table. Caspien breaks his sword and beheads him. He cuts the legs off another man who leaps onto the table and jumps up as the next man swings for his legs. More men rush into the hall, "Well I will be going now Lord Balon…This has been much fun…" Caspien runs across the table and leaps the window seal. Then he dives into the water below.

"Find him!"

They search the beach and the waters around the island and find nothing. Even the ship Caspien brought Yara home in is gone. Two weeks later and Yara is awakened from her sleep by Caspien. "Don't scream!' She shakes her head, then he removes his hand, "I love you! Do you love me?" She hesitates, "Do you?"

"Yes you know I do…"

The next morning Balon is at breakfast and when Yara enters the hall Caspien is with him along with fifty men of Balon's own house guards. "You got some balls boy…"

"I love your daughter and we will be married without your blessing…I had hoped we could be friends…But you are a bigger fool than I thought…"

Balon sneers, "You insult me in my own house! Arrest him!" The guards don't move, "I said arrest him!"

"Take him!" Caspien orders and they grab Balon.

"I will have you all hanged for this…" He pauses as he passes Yara, "And you! You little slut! You betray your own father!"

"Take him away…" Caspien solidifies his power on the Iron Isles and marries Yara with his family present.

Winterfell

The moon is full tonight and ghostly howl fills the air waking Sansa Stark from her sleep. She goes to the window and looks at the moon. The howl fills the air again. Her door opens and she walks down the hall. Every door she approaches opens on its own. The guards stand there motionless as she walks by. The main gates open to her and there is a huge male Dire Wolf waiting for her. She climbs onto its back and off it takes.

The next day Eddard Stark has every guard and servant searching for Sansa. His wife Catelyn Stark is beside herself with grief. A few days later Jon is tracking through the woods with his half-brothers and lord father. His Dire Wolf Ghost is at his side. Soon they come upon a beautiful woman with pointy ears and black hair. She is unconscious with several dead men lying around her.

"I found something!" He yells leaning down beside the maiden.

"Oh shit!" Theon Greyjoy says as they are joined by Lord Eddard Stark, his eldest son Robb, Brandon Stark, and Rodrik Cassel. "Dam she is pretty." Theon says.

"Looks like they were ambushed…" Eddard says.

"Maybe these are the same men who kidnapped Sansa…" Robb says.

"Perhaps. We will take her back to Winterfell and ask her questions when she awakens."

Maester Luwin examines the exotic woman to see if she was raped or injured, "Her virtue remains intact…" Luwin says to Eddard and Catelyn.

"What of her ears?"

"As far as I can tell she was born with them…I did find a curious birthmark on her right shoulder…In the shape of a wolf's head…"

The girl awoke the next day, "Can you tell us your name?" Eddard asked.

"My name? Gis…Gisele…Gisele Meravyne…"

"Those men can you tell us anything about them?" Catelyn asks.

"Bandits…They wanted to take me for ransom…"

"Did you hear anything about another girl!" Catelyn asked forcefully. "Her name is Sansa!"

Gisele feints and then Luwin takes them out of the room, "If she is who she say she is then she is a Princess of Braavos…"

"She is a long way from home…" Eddard says.

"Can you give her something…" Catelyn asks.

Gisele tells the Starks that she was on her way to White Harbor to meet her brother Prince Cane Meravyne. Actually the sell swords were hired to attack Gisele and her guards. The Unsullied Guards all died then Gisele killed the sell swords. Her twin brother was the other wolf who took Sansa. At dinner Gisele flirted with Jon Snow to Catelyn's disgust who told Gisele after dinner that Jon was a bastard and that she should have nothing to do with him.

"Your stepmother has it in for you…" She says to Jon who is in the stables.

"I am a bastard…"

"Is that how you see yourself?"

He looks at her, "How should I see myself…"

"As a man…Do not allow yourself to be defined by what others think…"

Over the next three days Gisele and Jon grew close and she through her magical gifts showed him who his mother was and the secret Eddard Stark had been holding all this time. Jon decided to confront his uncle about that secret. "Lord Stark may I speak with you…" Jon looks at Catelyn. "In private…"

"Whatever he has to say to you he can say to us both…"

"I know who my mother is!" Jon blurts with his eyes boring into his uncle.

Eddard sighs and kisses Catelyn, "Cat leave me alone with him…" She leaves but as she does Cat lets Eddard know that she is not happy.

"Why lie about my mother and father…"

"To protect you…With most if not all the Targaryens dead you have a strong claim to the Iron Throne…I would not…Could not would not accept the responsibility…of the Iron Throne…"

"You would have made a great King…"

"Your mother's dying words were to protect you. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you claiming you as a bastard…Know that I am proud of you…" They hug for a few minutes, "Now tell me how did you figure it out…"

Jon smiles, "I'm in love!" He blurts. Later on Eddard tells Catelyn and his children the truth about Jon who marries Gisele and leaves with her to go to White Harbor. The stage was being set for House Meravyne to rule it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. King Robert Baratheon

Part 1. Hand of the King

King's Landing

The bells ring echoing throughout the capital; the Hand of the King Jon Arryn is dead. He is laid on an alter with a stone on each eye, the last rights of the dead. As the silent sisters perform their duties, Queen Cersei and her brother Jaime Lannister watch. "Do you think he told anyone?" Cersei asks in concern.

Jaime smirks, "If he did we would all be dead…"

"You aren't worried?" he just smiles, "You don't worry enough."

"And you worry too much…"

"And what of Lady Arryn?"

That is when LancelLannister their cousin and squire to the King walks up, "Excuse me your grace…" He hands Jaime a letter, "Lady Arryn has left the capital…"

Winterfell

With Jon Arryn dead and all the strange things happening in the realm the King sends a letter to his longtime friend Eddard Stark. The search for Sansa is still going on as Eddard sends out several dozen men to search for his daughter. He would have posted a reward, but he did not want Stark enemies knowing that Sansa was missing. The Tyrells and Stannis however did post a reward so large that every sell-sword from the north to the crown-lands was looking.

Maester Luwin of Winterfell walks up the hall towards the main bedroom to deliver the King's letter. He knocks and enters, "Begging your pardon my lord and lady…A raven just arrived from King's Landing…"

Eddard Stark get's out of bed and takes the note, "Jon Arryn is dead…" He says after reading it.

Catelyn gets up and walks up behind him placing her hands on his shoulders, "I am sorry I know how much Jon Arryn meant to you…"

Eddard nods, "He was like a father to me…and Robert."

Catelyn feels Ned tense up, "There is more isn't there?"

He turns to kiss her on the lips, "Robert is coming north with the royal family…If he's coming this far north then he is after one thing…"

"He'll want you to be Hand of the King…" MaesterLuwin says speaking up.

"You can't go! Sansa is still missing…How can you even consider it, when…"

Eddard grabs her arms, "Cat! My love…as Hand the King I will have more power and resources at my disposal…I can even employ the Lord of Whispers…"

Catelyn agrees after hearing her husband's wisdom. The next morning Cat and Luwin make Winterfell ready for the royal guests. They place new candles in the main hall the cooks start slaughtering and preparing food. The servants ready chambers for the King, the Queen, her children, and the King's Guard. They also make special preparations for Tyrion Lannister who is accompanying the Royal family.

After weeks of preparation the royal entourage arrives. Brandon Stark climbs the old tower to watch as the King makes his way to his family's home. When he climbs down his mother and MaesterLuwin are waiting for him. "Bran! Haven't I told you about climbing that tower?" She asks in a stern tone of voice.

"But!"

"No buts…Now promise me you will never do it again…."

He puts his head down looking at his feet, "I promise."

Cat shakes her head, "You're lying to me. Whenever you look at your feet you always lie…" He smiles, "Get out of here!"

The servants, the guards, along with the most of the Stark family stand at attention as the King enters the courtyard. Prince Joffrey enters first with SandorClegane riding beside him. Then the king's guard and the king then a royal carriage with a host of guards. Eddard watches as his longtime friend dismounts his horse using a step.

Robert Baratheon has gotten fat. Eddard, his family, then the household servants and guards bow. Robert looks down on Ned and signals him to get up. They stare at each other, "You've gotten fat…" Robert says breaking the silence. Ned makes a jest with his eyebrows toward Robert and they start laughing and hug like brothers. "Why haven't you been up to see me?"

"I was here ruling the north in your name…"

Robert looks at Catelyn, "Cat!"

After greeting each member of the family Robert and Eddard make their way to the Stark family crypts. "You know why I am here?" Robert asks as they walk up the dimly lit hallway.

"I do your grace…"

"I thought you had two daughters…" Robert stops to look at Ned.

He huffs, "I do! Sansa has been missing these past two months…"

"What happened?" Robert asked expecting a weird story like the one the Tyrells sent him. "And why am I only hearing this now?" Ned tells him how Sansa was gone the morning they awoke. He tells him of the wolf tracks and Jon finding the young woman in the forest. Robert reassures Ned as much as he can, but has to reveal to Ned that the Lord of Whispers knows nothing about the missing young ladies of Westeros.

"No! I won't do it!" Arya says on her bed pouting after learning that she is betrothed to Prince Tommen.

"Do it for your family Arya…" Ned says with his arm around her, "Look." He says turning her head towards him. "You are young. So is Tommen, it will be many years before you have to marry…Perhaps Sansa will be found before that."

"And she can marry Prince Joffrey…So I won't have to marry Tommen."

Eddard had to give her some kind of hope. At the banquet Tommen and Arya befriended each other and she showed him the wonders of Winterfell. The next day the King insisted on going hunting. That day more bad luck befell the Stark household as Brandon fell from the old tower.

Part 2. The Tourney

Despite young Brandon's fall he would live. His mother Catelyn remained at his side. Against his better judgment Eddard Stark leaves Winterfell to be Hand of the King. When they reach the inn Arya and Tommen play knights with the butcher's son who works at the inn. "What do you think you're doing?" Joffrey asks.

"We are just playing…" Tommen sheepishly says.

"Yeah mind your own business…" Arya says disrespectfully.

"You dare speak to me like that you little cunt!" Joffrey draws and swings his sword, but Arya ducks and that is when her Dire Wolf attacks Joffrey biting his arm. Mycah runs and so does Arya with her wolf Nymeria. Later Arya is bought before the King. Joffrey lies about what happened and Tommen is bought before the King.

"Joffrey is lying Arya is telling the truth…"

Robert looks at Joffrey, "Go to your boy I will tend to you later…" Robert stands up and looks at Tommen and Arya, "That is very brave of you my son…"

"Yes father…"

Soon they reach King's Landing, but this is just the beginning of Eddard Stark's woes. The crown is in debt to the Iron Bank and House Lannister. He learns this at the small council meeting. Later the next day after getting settled Eddard meets with the Lord of Whispers. "Have you heard anything about these disappearances?"

"There is a new power rising in the east my lord…I have heard rumors of the King of Bravos…Some say he is immortal…Others say he is a god living among men…He has 21 sons and 19 daughters all from the same woman…"

"You believe that?"

"Who can say…I have seen some strange things in my life…As you know Daenarys Targaryen was supposed to marry Khal Drogo a powerful Dothraki warlord…At the wedding the Dothraki were massacred…Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys were taken but no one knows by whom…Some say the King of the East…"

"Can you get any agents into the palace at Bravos?"

"No my Lord Hand…"

"Why haven't you told this to the King?"

"Because he would raise an army and sail across the sea…I don't think he would win a war against a living god…"

"If they have taken my daughter…They will answer in blood…I will tell my King of this after the Tourney…"

"I beg you my lord not to…I told you this because you have a more level head than the King…"

Arothorn

The day of the tourney finally came. Arothorn entered and signed up for every contest. He placed first in the Archery and in the sword. In the tourney itself he unhorsed every man he encountered. In the archery contest Arothorn made all perfect shots and in the trick shot contest he fired three arrows and hit the bull's eye with all three. In the sword he beat one man in two seconds and in another match he took the man's sword and beat him with it.

In the tourney there were only six men left and Arothorn faced off against the Mountain that rides. They charged each other and Arothorn unhorsed him in one lance. The Mountain takes his sword and beheads his horse in one blow, then he attacks Arorthorn pulling him off his horse. Gregor swings his sword, but Arothorn ducks and punches Gregor. He hits the ground and everyone stands up when the Mountain doesn't move.

"He's dead!" A healer announces.

"Did you have to kill him?" Arysta Arothorn's sister asks.

"The fool attacked me…He got what he deserved…"

The other matches are Sir Loras and Sir Gyle, then Sir Ranstein of Volantis against Lord Randyl Tarly. Both Loras and Randyll win their jousts. Now Randyl Tarlly must face Arorthorn and as usual he unhorses his opponent in one lance. Now Arorthorn faces Loras Tyrell who uses a Horse in heat, but it does not work as Arothorn is mentally controlling his horse. He unhorses Loras in one lance and it is over.

"May I present your champion…Prince Arothorn of House Meravyne."

Everyone claps, "Your Grace…I bring greetings from my father King of Bravos…" Eddard Stark and Varys exchange glances. "Of Pentos Lyse and Meereen…Lord Proprietor of the Iron Bank…He wishes many blessings on you and offers a marriage of proposal between our houses…" Arysta comes forward she is wearing a hooded cloak, "This is my sister Princess Arysta Meravyne…If you agree to wed your son Prince Joffrey to my sister he forgive the debt you owe to the Iron Bank…"

Part 3. Marriage Proposal

"I don't like this…" Eddard says to King Robert later, "You know nothing of this King in the East…And I believe his family may be behind the abductions of the young maidens of Westeros…"

"Where is your proof…"

Eddard looks at Lord Varys, "Tell him what you told me…"

Robert listens to Varys and shakes his head, Robert sighs, "Send a small party to Bravos and tell them to find out what they can. In the meantime send ravens to all the Great Houses of Westeros…Tell them to assemble their armies and await my commands…"

"What of Prince Arothorn my King…You have given your word…"

"It will take time to confirm whether or not House Meravyne is true or false…So will the wedding…"

At the feast Princess Arysta is presented to Prince Joffrey. She removes her hood and every gasps in wonder at her beauty. "Princess you are truly a marvel to behold…"

Arysta doesn't reply instead she walks around Joffrey smelling him. Everyone exchanges glances as she joins her brother and whispers into his ear. He nods, "Your Grace…My father has given me full authority in this matter…And in all good conscious I cannot allow my sister to marry a bastard…"

A wave of shock crosses the gathered guests and a few hands fly to swords as the King stands up, "What did you say boy?"

"I mean no disrespect…You are a legend even across the sea in Bravos. Robert Baratheon who overthrew the Targaryens, bested Prince Rhaegar at the battle of the Trident, and defeated three armies in the Stormlands…What are your words? Ours is the Fury…I see no fury in this boy…And not all Baratheons Black of Hair and Blue of eyes…I could understand the Princess Mrycella taking after her mother…But all three of these children are gold of hair and green of eyes…I see no young Stag standing before me I see only lion…And since the Prince does not take after you one can only deduce that the Queen has been spreading her legs for someone other than you…"

Cersei jumps up, "How dare you!" She looks at Robert, "How long will you stand there and listen to this non-sense?"

Robert looks at Cersei, then at his children, "Father!" Tommen says.

Robert returns his attention to Cersei, he slaps her so hard she hits the floor, "You lying bitch!"

Jaime's hand flies to his sword, "You fucking bastard!"

"Jaime no!" Cersei screams.

He rushes across the room blocked by Sir Dorian of the Stormlands and a member of the King's Guard. Jaime kills him in two moves and then heads for Robert, Just as he reaches the King Sir Barristan blocks his sword. Women scream as they fight, "Stay back he is mine!" Sir Barristan yells to the other members of the guard. Their swords clash and Barristan is slashed on the arm. He manages to cut off Jaime's sword hand and slash his left knee out.

"Hold!' Robert commands as Barristan raises his sword to finish Jaime off.

"Well…" Arothorn says. "I guess we know who the father is now…Your Grace my sister and I thank you for your hospitality, but we must go now…"

"GUARDS!" They surround Arothorn and his sister. Robert stares at Cersei still on the floor and then at Jaime, "You think you can come into my home and cause this chaos and walk out peacefully…"

"Be careful what you say next oh King…My father is not someone you would wish a war with…I will allow the debt to be forgiven…but make no mistake my sister and I are leaving…and if there be any doubts about that here is a taste of the power we wield…"

Arysta opens her mouth and unleashes a screech so powerful it shatters every glass object in the room. Everyone grabs their ears in pain. Sir Barristan drops his sword to hold his ears. When Arysta ends her attack the two leave the main hall.

Jaime and Cersei are taken to the black cells. Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are placed under house arrest in separate rooms. Robert sits on the Iron Throne alone. "We searched everywhere…They are gone…" Eddard Stark says.

"How did I come to this?" Robert asks.

Eddard sighs, "Maybe you should have let Tywin take the throne or better Jon Arryn…"

Robert looks at Ned, "Why didn't you take it? You would have made a far better King than I…" He grunts, "Jon Arryn would have made a better King…This is the whole of my life…and I have nothing to show for it…"

"What will you do now? If what Princess Arysta did at the feast is just a taste of what she can do…Imagine what her father can do…"

"You sound scared…"

"Against that type of power yes I am…But I will fight if I must…"

"And what should I do with Jaime and Cersei?"

"You already know what you will do…My advice…send Jaime to the wall and Cersei…lock her away in a room and throw away the key…Renounce her…Remarry…If you don't the crown rightfully goes to Stannis…"

He grunts almost laughing, "Stannis the Stern…I cannot forgive that bitch…Jaime's head will roll…"

"If you plan to make war on the King in the East we need Tywin Lannister's support…and if you kill his children he will make war on us…"

"Fuck Tywin Lannister…We destroy him, take his gold and make someone else Warden of the West…" Later Robert issues a decree naming Tommen and Myrcella Lannisters since they were born of treason and incest. He strips Joffrey as well and has him sent to the wall. Both Jaime and Cersei are sentenced to death and beheaded publicly.


End file.
